


All they fucking needed to get their heads off their asses was a dragon

by Masamiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Malia and Braeden never existed, Monster of the Week, Shameless Smut, Sterek Secret Santa, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Stiles, and also Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of clubbing. For reasons. A lot of Derek having to grind against Stiles and vice versa.<br/>For science?</p><p>And also, dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All they fucking needed to get their heads off their asses was a dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarkaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/gifts).



> I'm still french. Forgive me for the eventual mistakes!
> 
> This is a gift for http://were-dragon.tumblr.com !

 

 

 

The club was crowded. The last time Stiles went to the Jungle, it had been a pain in the ass to find Jackson because of that; now it would be ten times worse to get the attention of the dragon they wanted to trap.

 

Because of course there was a fucking dragon. Young boys had been disappearing for weeks now, all of them after spending the night at the Jungle. At first, the sheriff had thought it was a regular case. The thing is, after finding deep, large and 40 inches-long scratches on the concrete floor outside of the club, and a scale larger than his hand beside said scratches, he hadn’t been so sure anymore.

 

Turned out, dragons were very much real and they had the horrible habit of kidnapping virgins to keep them company. From what Deaton had told them, they were pretentious, elitist bastards and it would be great to find out where this new monster had his quarters before he decided to eat the virgins alive.

Easy-peasy, except that they hadn’t time to find his lair, and that was why Stiles was in an outrageously revealing outfit at the Jungle, playing bait.

 

Scott’s ideas were the worst.

 

The mighty Alpha had put the only virgin of his pack, incidentally his best friend, in here and hoped for the dragon to kidnap him so they could tail him to the lair, barbeque his scaly ass and save the day- and the virgin boys crammed into the den.

 

Peter had laughed his ass off and offered to help Stiles with his outfit, guaranteeing that he would be able to draw the dragon’s attention.

 

Now that he was in the club, Stiles was sure that he was going to catch a cold, not the eye of the dragon, and he hoped that the thing had a virgin-radar because he looked debauched and so far from being a virgin that he could have tattooed “fuck me” on his ass.

Peter could have been a bit less heavy on the leather. Or give him a shirt with sleeves. And anyway who wears shorts nowadays?

 

He should have dressed as a proper virgin- with a visible chastity belt, for starters.

 

Anyway, at least it wasn’t going to be hard to find the Dragon. Scott had asked Derek, who had the most developed sense of smell, to accompany him and sniff out the Beast. After that it was up to Stiles to be remarked and hopefully kidnapped, and that was the tricky part, because the club was packed. There was a good chance that Stiles wasn’t the only virgin in here tonight.

 

He and Derek were still a bit in the background, in a dark corner of the club. Stiles kept his back to the wall to avoid groping, and waited for Derek to smell their target, bored. He wanted to go chat with the drags, but Derek had been tense since they entered the club and would probably disapprove. They had a mission, they weren’t here for pleasure, Stiles reminded himself. He wasn’t sure Derek was able to have fun, anyway, and it was a shame.

Stiles would pay to see the guy dance. He zoned out a bit, fantasizing about Derek’s hips swaying.

 

Derek interrupted his thoughts:

 

“Come on, I’ve got him”.

 

Stiles watched Derek disappear in the crowd and cursed before taking off after him. It took him a while to catch up with Derek, with all the guys dancing around them, but when he did he gripped his arm to be sure they weren’t going to be separated again. Derek guided him to the other side of the club, near the bar, and suddenly stopped.

 

“The guy watching from the barstool, with the beard and the red tee-shirt.”

 

Stiles gulped. The guy looked normal, and Stiles would never have guessed that he was anything other than completely human.

He was suddenly nervous. What was he supposed to do? Order a drink to get closer to the target? No, he wasn’t looking at the bar, he was looking at the guys dancing in front of him.

Maybe he should dance.

 

“Ok, I’ve got this”, he murmured before starting to move. He knew he wasn’t in time with the beat, and that he looked more erratic than erotic, but at least it wasn’t the Robot Dance, so it should be OK.

At least it was what he thought before Derek’s big hands on his hips stopped him. His eyes were panicked.

 

“The hell are you doing?”

 

“Everything I can to be noticed?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, hands still firmly on Stile’s hips, holding him in place.

 

“He’s supposed to notice you because you’re attractive, not because he thinks you’re having a seizure and need medical attention.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, there’s a reason why I’m still a virgin. This is going to work.”

 

Derek’s fingers were digging into his bones.

 

“We need to make this work. This isn’t just about you, Stiles, there are lives at stake. You sure you can’t move more… sensually?”

 

“I’m not really coordinated”, he mumbled. He couldn’t bring himself to even look Derek in the eyes, humiliated, his cheeks burning with shame. He knew he wasn’t anything like Derek, there was no need to remind him that he wasn’t generally appreciated for his hyperactive body.

His was OK with that- yeah, people were tending to buy _Scott_ drinks, but without his help Scott would be dead meat. Stiles had brains.

It was a shame that this dragon didn’t seem to find intelligence to be a turn on, because Stiles was very confident in his ability to charm his way into the den with his chatting only.

 

“Ok, I’ll help you”, Derek sighed, and Stiles was about to object that they really hadn’t enough time for a dancing lesson when he suddenly found himself with an armful of werewolf, and Derek’s hands were on the small of his back, and he felt him breathe against his ear:

 

“Put your hands around my neck”.

 

So, apparently, they were doing this together. It was happening. He was glad to be half-naked, because the already oppressive, stifling atmosphere was now burning his skin. He didn’t know if it was Derek who was running hot or if it was his own reaction to the contact; he took a deep breath before moving, following carefully Derek’s lascivious swaying, trying to look relaxed like the other guys surrounding them.

 

“You think he’s going to look at me twice if there is a big guy all over my body?” he asked because even if he was now dancing a little bit more smoothly, Derek was still hiding him a lot from the Dragon with his large body.

 

“You’re right, I’m gonna show you off more”, Derek said in a perfectly controlled voice before turning around him, plastering his muscly chest against Stile’s back, his movements precise. His manhandling had put Stiles right in the dragon’s line of sight and he was feeling more nervous, being exposed like this, with Derek’s big hands on his hips and lower belly as his only protection.

Objectively, he knew he was supposed to be exposed, and kidnapped; it didn’t help with the fear and the adrenaline slowly rising inside of him.

Derek must have felt a bit of his worry because he was soon murmuring soft encouragements in his ear. You’re going to be OK. Just keep going, move in time with me, keep your body against mine, follow my lead.

 

And yeah, it was easier, not looking at Derek, not controlling the rhythm of his movements, being unable to stop the dragon to see him. He felt a bit like prey, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. He had chosen to be there, and now the situation was out of his hands- it was too late, he was already there, exposed in all his leather clothes for the dragon to see.

 

Derek was still whispering praise and it was relaxing- you’re doing well, he’s going to notice you, look around you, everybody here wants to fuck you. Stiles knew it was a lie, was able to see that the guys around them were too busy dancing, already too focused on another partner to notice him. And more importantly, he knew that Derek didn’t want to get in his pants, or he would have found the way a long time ago.

But the idea was nice, and he wanted to pretend even if it was just for the night, so he let himself believe. He tried to imagine that Derek wasn’t whispering filth in his ear because the pack needed the beta to take one for the team and help the virgin relax.

 

He focused back on the surprisingly soft and warm sough made of tempting lies, because it helped him forget about the firm body rocking against his.

Keep going, you’re perfect, he won’t stand a chance. He’ll take a look at you and he will know that he doesn’t deserve you, but he’ll try anyway. He won’t resist you. Just keep moving your hips, open your mouth a bit, yes, just like that. This okay if I put my fingers in it?

 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, opening his mouth. It was all for show, to put him on display, but he couldn’t help but moan a  bit when he felt the slightly salty taste of Derek’s fingers on the tip of his tongue, and sucked on it enthusiastically.

All for display, he reminded himself, rolling his lips in rhythm against the body behind him.

 

All for display, and he nibbled at the fingers resting on his lower lip.

 

All for play, and he grinded his ass against the hard crotch against him.

 

A hard crotch.

Well, it was a surprise, but he didn’t allow himself to think that this was about him; it was probably an accident, due to the dancing, to the atmosphere.

 

He knew that a guy could get hard for the smallest things, sometimes. But he also knew that he wanted to make the more he could out of the situation anyway.

In this case, he wanted to grind unashamedly against Derek. He had jerked off to this guy for months now, since Katleen explained him what it is to be bisexual, and the only thing he was able to think about from then had been Derek, his dick, his hard muscles.

So even if it was a very serious mission, even if Derek wasn’t really aware of the effect he has on Stiles, Stiles being with his back to him and all, he really didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

 

He was about to be kidnapped by a dragon and deserved a compensation, after all!

 

He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see the target while he was enjoying the moment. He didn't need a reminder that it was all fake, that Derek was only helping out a member of his pack who wasn't even able to dance alone.  
Didn't want to think about anything but the sharp sensations; closing his eyes was helping him commit to memory Derek's breath hot and damp against his neck, his scent, the taste of his skin lingering on the tip of his tongue since he had the first digit in his mouth.

He knew it was going to be prime spank bank material.

 

He didn't quite know what to do with his hands himself. Derek didn't seem to have this kind of problem, though, and as soon as Stiles had opened his mouth to release his fingers the strong hands had been back to roaming along the patch of skin showing between his shirt and his shorts restlessly, as if their owner was trying to touch everything at once.

Derek's coordination was impressive. He was managing to dance, and to subtly manhandling Stiles so he could roll his hips in perfect sync with him at the same time; his hands were guiding the pliant body in front of him, forcing Stiles to press against him from time to time by a simple pressure on his belly, on his hips, alternating between digging his fingers in a way that would leave marks later and letting his palm rest along the skin, flat and warm and arousing.

Stiles felt light-headed, drunk on Derek’s touch, on Derek’s body moving slowly against his, on the bass vibrations from the heavy music, on Derek’s voice and words.

 

When Derek's hands began to wander under his shirt, probably in order to lift it a little and show a bit more of skin to their target, Stiles decided that Derek was definitely an expert and that it was wise to let him handle the situation, so he just put one hand behind him, on Derek's upper leg, and the other one around Derek's neck. It was a perfect decision, seeing as now he was able to grab the stray hairs to pull the guy closer, and Stiles didn't hesitate to just do that because Derek had been breathing along his neck for a long time and it was great, but a full contact would be nice, too.

It was obviously his lucky day, because Derek let him get away with it and even mouthed a little at his skin, more teeth than lips, and every nibble was sending sparks of arousal low on his belly, and yeah, Stiles was now having an erection that could be seen from space.

The only thing saving him from humiliation was the fact that with each move, he was able to feel Derek's boner thrusting against his ass, more and more deliberately with every move as Derek was guiding him roughly with both hands, making him slide languorously along his crotch. It was obscene, Derek using him like that, taking what he needed right there in the middle of the club, where everybody could see them.

 

"He's watching you", Derek murmured at his ear, sending shivers through his spine. He didn't care if the target had seen him, he wanted to get Derek off by rubbing his ass against his dick, he wanted to make the guy come in his underwear, and he wanted to forget all about the fucking mission.

"You think he likes what he sees?" asked Derek who was an asshole unable to forget about a ridiculous dragon when there were more important things to do.

 

Stiles glanced under his eyelashes. The dragon was undoubtedly looking at them.

 

"I don't know", he dodged the issue because he didn't want them to stop what they were doing. His cock was throbbing and his hips didn't really need Derek's guidance anymore as he was instinctively trying to chase his own release, hips jerking uselessly in the air. He desperately craved touch, and the idea of stopping now was excruciatingly frustrating. "Maybe we should keep dancing a bit, to be sure", he added.

There was no way Derek didn't know how aroused he was; he was probably able to smell it what with his nose really close to Stile’s skin. Maybe he was even able to see, from behind Stile’s shoulder.

 

"You think we should give him more to stare at? Give him a peek at your ass, maybe?"

 

Stile’s breathing was becoming erratic. He gulped. He didn’t peg Derek for the dirty-talking kind of dude, but he was aroused enough to be ready for whatever would float his boat, as long as he wasn’t actively trying to fuck him in the middle of the club.

Derek maneuvered him, putting them face to face, and it was sobering to see Derek in front of him. He was conscious that it had been him all along, plastered along his back; but seeing the dilated pupils and the familiar face with a very unfamiliar hungry look was forcing him to realize that it was real.

They were in a club, they were supposed to lure a dragon, and they were way more excited than it was reasonable to be in this kind of situation.

Stiles didn’t care, so he decided that for once he was going to take the lead. Still searching attentively Derek’s face for a sign of discomfort, he put his hands around him and brought their hips together.

 

He decided as soon as they were finally touching that it had been a rookie mistake. Derek closed his eyes and exhaled a soft whimper, resting his forehead against Stile’s shoulder.

Stiles just hadn’t thought that the movement would make their cocks brush together, but it had and Derek hadn’t pull back, and the sensation was incredible so he just kept dancing too close, too slowly, like he wasn’t basically bringing himself off against Derek’s dick.

 

“Stiles…” Derek groaned. It was hard to determine if it was a warning or if the name had slipped because of the pleasure, but Stiles didn’t want to keep going it was a warning.

He didn’t want the clawed hands on his hips to tear him apart because he had stepped too far.

 

“You want to stop?” he breathed.

 

Derek didn’t answer right away, and Stiles was already slowing down, pushing his loins away even if it was difficult. He should have known better. Derek was single, had been since Jennifer, and the fact that he had an erection was just due to their little dance. He had put on a show for the Dragon, his body reacted- that was it. It didn’t mean he wanted to do anything with Stiles.

He took a step back, his hands cold the second they left the warm body in front of him.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I think he saw enough now”, he said, his voice too light, like the idea of having the Dragon’s attention was absolutely delighting. He was proud not to sound bitter or disappointed, and added: “I’m gonna take some water at the bar, you keep dancing and maybe he’ll try to accost me.”

 

He was actually too frustrated with himself to be afraid of his target anymore. He didn’t look back at Derek and went to the bar, a few seats away from the Dragon, just to be sure he wasn’t too obvious.

He shouldn’t have hoped that things were going to evolve with Derek. Sure, there had been a few lingering glances in the past; but it was probably all in his imagination. He got caught up in his fantasies, as always, as he had been with Lydia.

The thing is, Lydia never whispered dirty things in his ear while dancing intimately with him.

 

Yeah. For now the better thing to do was to forget about it, try to focus on the target and…

 

“Did your boyfriend just ditch you?”

 

The dragon had an incredulous voice, as if he couldn’t believe that Derek could ditch Stiles. Shit. The guy was here, and Stiles didn’t even notice that his fucking target had sat right at his side. He needed to put his head on the game.

 

He muttered:

 

“Yeah, sort of.”

 

“How rude of him. Let me make it up to you; you want a drink?”

 

Shit, their plan had worked. Stiles will have to jerk off as soon as he could be alone, and he wasn’t going to be able to look Derek in the eyes for the six next months to come, but it had worked.

 

Yeah. He wanted a drink.

 

 

 

                                                       _____________________________________

 

 

“Dude, maybe you should talk to Derek before going home”, Scott suggested as they were parting in front of the abandoned house were the dragon had been nesting.

 

Stiles grimaced. He was covered by dragon’s entrails, seeing as Derek hadn’t bother to wait for him to go away before ripping the guy in two, thank god with his claws and not his teeth, and he really wanted a shower.

But yeah, Derek’s display of violence had been impressive. He even won the fight. Without help –the others were busy freeing the kidnapped young men and Scott told him that he had felt that it would have been a really bad idea to get between Derek and the dragon.

Maybe Stiles should check that the wolf was OK before going home.

 

So he nodded, and followed Derek to his Camaro.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, because if Derek didn’t want blood on his precious seats, he should have thought about it before ripping the target when the guy still had Stiles in his arms.

 

“I need a ride, remember? I came here with our virgin-obsessed buddy.”

 

Derek scowled but let him sit, and started the car without a word. He didn’t really have a choice, because the other cars were full of bitching virgins who would have preferred to stay with the dragon, because the guy was feeding them whatever they wanted to eat and had just buy them a ps3.

 

Derek still looked on edge, was driving too fast and Stile’s dick was waking up at the idea of being alone in the car with him.

 Yeah, it wasn’t going to be awkward at all.

He cleared his throat.

 

“So, what was it about?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know. All the violence. The claws.”

 

“You know we planned to kill him, right?”

 

Derek’s voice suggested that Stiles was an idiot.

 

“I know. But you did it alone, you didn’t wait for back-up, hell, you didn’t even wait for me to get away from him!”

 

“Yeah, and maybe if you hadn’t left him touch you I wouldn’t have to kill him on the spot.”

 

“I was supposed to be convincing!”

 

“You were supposed to be convincing enough for him to bring you in his lair, that’s all!”

 

“You know he didn’t want to really touch me, right? He wants his victims to actually stay virgins until he eats them. Better taste, I guess.”

 

“I don’t fucking care, he was pawing at you!”

 

Stiles was angry. At least the clothes weren’t his, because he would have kill Derek if it had been one of his hoodies covered by purple blood.

 

“Well, you were aware that it was going to happen when you agreed with Scott’s plan. There was no need to be that enthusiastic with the killing.”

 

“Stiles, it was instinct, I can’t control it. Nobody’s hurt, so drop it, okay?”

 

“Oh god, instinct? Is this because the full moon’s tomorrow? I can’t believe you still can’t control this shit, Derek, it’s important!”

 

Derek stopped the car angrily on the side of the road to face him.

 

“Stiles, stop being stupid for a minute and think! Never heard about the wolves getting a big territorial when other people are touching what’s theirs?”

 

“The dragon’s not yours… Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh. You smelled like me after the dancing. It’s hard to fight this kind of instinct.”

 

Stiles licked his lips and tried to think past his dick. It was no use.

 

“You know, maybe you should help me clean up. In fact I should probably shower with you and wear your clothes afterwards. Just to be sure I’ll still smell like you.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea”, Derek said with a concerned voice, and fuck, Stiles got it all wrong again and should bury himself in a hole and never get out of it again. “I mean, wearing my clothes. It will be easier to scent-mark you if you stay naked.”

 

Or he could bring flowers to the dragon’s grave as a “thank you for kidnapping me” gift. Derek smiled and took the loft’s direction.

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

BONUS SEX SCENE

 

 

 

“Seriously? Stiles, we already had sex three times in the past twenty-four hours, aren’t you tired?”

 

He pouted. Derek wasn’t fun.

 

“But it’s for science, Derek!”

 

Derek wasn’t answering, so he pressed: “Don’t you want to know?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this. We’re _never_ telling Deaton, you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, sure, now suck me off and tell me if I really tasted better when I was a virgin. I wanna know if this dragon was onto something.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes but complied. Stiles tasted the same (delicious).

 

 

 


End file.
